A Stitch In Time
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: A strange old man implores the sisters to help retrieve a family heirloom that has been stolen from him. A pocket watch.
1. Default Chapter

CHARMED  
  
"A Stitch In Time"  
  
by J. B. Tilton  
  
email: aramathisot.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the property of the WB television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.  
  
(Authors note: This story is written in memory of Danny Kaye, an outstanding actor and comedian who passed away in 1987. Mr. Kaye once appeared in a Twilight Zone episode based on the same premise as this story, from where I got the idea. Danny Kaye's real name was David Daniel Kaminski.  
  
This story takes place between season 1 episodes "That 70s Episode" and "When Bad Warlocks Go Good.")  
  
A strange old man implores the sisters to help retrieve a family heirloom that has been stolen from him. A pocket watch.  
  
ONE  
  
"Good morning everyone," Phoebe said coming into the kitchen.  
  
Prue and Piper were all ready up. Piper poured her younger sister a cup of coffee and handed it to Phoebe.  
  
"Someone's in a good mood this morning," Piper said as Phoebe took the cup.  
  
"Yeah," Phoebe said. "I finally got to meet mom and learn a little of what she was like. Something you guys probably take for granted."  
  
"Not me," Prue said. "We didn't have her that long. I'm grateful for every minute we had together. I just wish you could have gotten to know her a little better."  
  
"At least I now have some idea," Phoebe said. "And some memories of her. It's more than I had before."  
  
"It was kind of strange seeing her again," Piper said. "And seeing grams, too. I'd kind of forgotten how much I missed grams. She was such a big part of our lives for so long I'd forgotten how much we relied on her."  
  
"I know what you mean," Prue said. "She did a lot more than I imagined."  
  
"I just wish I hadn't been such a pain now," Phoebe said. "I wasn't exactly the model granddaughter."  
  
"Ya' think?" Piper asked sarcastically.  
  
"At least we were able to stop that warlock," Prue said. "I was beginning to think we'd never be able to stop him."  
  
"Well, it's all in the past," Piper said. "I guess we need to get back to the present now."  
  
"Speaking of which," Phoebe said, looking out the window, "did either of you hire a new gardener?"  
  
"No," Piper said.  
  
"Not me," Prue said. "Why?"  
  
"Well, there's a strange little man skulking around the back yard," Phoebe said.  
  
"Skulking?" questioned Piper. "Who uses skulking any more?"  
  
"I don't know how else to explain it," Phoebe said. "It looks like he's trying not to be seen."  
  
"Do you think it's a demon?" Prue asked as she and Piper moved to the window.  
  
"Not unless it's the oldest one in the world," Phoebe said.  
  
The three sisters looked out the kitchen window to see the man Phoebe was talking about. He appeared to be ancient. He was slowly making his way through the yard apparently oblivious to the fact that he was being watched. But his movements weren't smooth and fluid. Instead, he seemed to have a great deal of trouble walking. He supported himself with a cane that, even at that distance, the sisters could tell was more ornately crafted than a normal cane.  
  
The man was dressed in a suit that appeared to be nearly as ancient as he was. Although probably black at one time, it was now more of a charcoal gray because it was so faded. His hair was stark white and he was clean-shaven. He wore a hat that he occasionally had to hold onto his head when the wind picked up.  
  
"Can we help you?" Prue asked the man as the three girls moved out the back door.  
  
"Oh dear," said the man, looking up and seeing them. "I wasn't quite ready yet. I was trying to decide on the best way to approach you."  
  
He had just the slightest trace of an accent, but none of the girls could place what type it was.  
  
"Approach us about what?" Piper asked.  
  
"You must be Prue," said the man, looking directly at Prue. "The eldest and most protective. And this vision of loveliness," he looked at Piper, "would be Piper. A very levelheaded person, from all accounts. Which would make you Phoebe, the youngest and sometimes most impetuous of the three. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance."  
  
"Well, you seem to know who we are," Prue said. "So, care to clue us in on just who you are? And what you're doing skulking around our back yard?"  
  
"Skulking?" questioned the man. "Now that's not a word that most young people use any more. My name is Kaminski. David Daniel Kaminski. And as I said, I was trying to decide on the best way to approach you."  
  
"Okay, Mr. Kaminski," began Prue.  
  
"Please, call me Daniel," said the man. "I'm afraid that even at my age, I've never quite gotten used to being called mister."  
  
"Okay, Daniel," Prue said. "It seems that approaching us is no longer a problem. What do you want?"  
  
"Direct," said Daniel. "It seems the information I have on you is correct. You prefer to meet things head on."  
  
"Which still doesn't answer the question," Phoebe said.  
  
"Of course," said Daniel. "Actually, what I want is the three of you. Or, rather, you help. I have a slight predicament that I'm hoping you can help me with."  
  
"Us?" questioned Piper. "Why do you think we can help?"  
  
"If you would invite me inside," Daniel said, "we could sit and I could explain everything. I'm afraid these old bones aren't what they once were."  
  
"Yeah, right," Prue said. "Now, why would we want to invite a total stranger into our house?"  
  
"Oh, I'm no threat to you, I assure you," Daniel said. "If I were, would I want to go inside? It would not be very wise of me to challenge the Charmed Ones in their own home. Where you are at your strongest."  
  
None of the sisters said a word. They just stood staring at this old man who seemed to know their deepest secret. 


	2. Chapter 2

TWO  
  
"Okay, Mister, uh, Daniel," corrected Prue after seeing him about to object to her calling him "Mr. Kaminski". "How do you know who we are?"  
  
"I know a great many things," Daniel said as Piper placed a cup of coffee on the table in front of him. He took a sip. "You are a very good cook. I appreciate the hospitality."  
  
"I don't know what it is," Phoebe said, "but somehow I know you aren't a threat to us. How could I know that? We've never met before, as far as I know."  
  
"No, we haven't," said Daniel. "Oh, we did pass on the street one day some years ago. In New York City. You were younger then and, of course, weren't a Charmed One But I knew who you were even then. And it's because of your ability to see the future that you know I'm no threat. You have a special gift of second sight that allows you to often seen things that no one else can."  
  
"You seem to know a great deal about us," Piper said.  
  
"As I said," Daniel said, "I know a great many things. When you get to my age, you've accumulated a large amount of knowledge."  
  
"So, you said you needed our help," Prue said. "If you know who we are, you must also know that most of our 'work' involves fighting demons."  
  
"And protecting the innocent," Daniel said. "Mustn't forget that part of it. It's more important to protect the innocent than to fight demons."  
  
"Seems to me the two are sort of mutually dependent," Phoebe said.  
  
"In many cases, they are," said Daniel. "But there are other instances where protecting the innocent has nothing to do with demons. As Phoebe learned when she got a job as a hotel psychic and saved a man from a simple accident."  
  
"Okay, this is getting too weird," said Phoebe. "How could you possibly know about that?"  
  
"And don't give us that 'I know a lot of things' crap," Prue said. "You said you came here for our help. You know who we are and apparently even what we've been through. I want some answers and I want them now."  
  
"You young people are always so impatient," Daniel said. "It's a bit complicated. I'm not really sure how much of it you are prepared to hear. You've only had your powers a few weeks. And you're still adjusting to you new roles as the Charmed Ones. Too much might overwhelm you."  
  
"Let's just start with what you need our help with," Piper said, knowing that Prue would be close to loosing her temper by now.  
  
"Very well," Daniel said, taking another sip of his coffee. "Several days ago I was walking the streets of San Francisco. I travel a great deal, you see. And I've seen some incredible sights in my day.  
  
"Well, as is often the case, I was jostled on the crowded streets of the city on this particular day. Not an unusual occurrence, to be sure. With so many people out and about going about their business, the streets can be quite crowded at times. It is inevitable that one would occasionally bump into others."  
  
"We know all that," Prue said.  
  
"Yes, well, this particular time the bump was not accidental," said Daniel. "The young man who bumped into me was something of a pick pocket. And I'm afraid he relieved me of an item that I must retrieve as quickly as possible. If I don't, there could be some very dire consequences."  
  
"Someone picked your pocket?" questioned Phoebe. "Why do you need us? Shouldn't you go to the police?"  
  
"As I said," Daniel said, "it's a bit complicated. I'm afraid that, in this instance, the police would be ill equipped to help retrieve what was stolen. This young man has some rather disreputable friends. Or rather, he thinks of them as his friends. They will only lead him down a path to ruination, I'm afraid. That is why I need your help."  
  
"I'm still not seeing where we come into the picture," Prue said. "Some kid picks your pocket and is hanging out with his friends. Probably some sort of gang or something. But that still doesn't answer the question of why you need our help. Like Phoebe said, this sounds more like a matter for the police than us."  
  
"Actually," Daniel said, "the young mans friends are far from gang members. They are, in fact, demons who prey on the disenfranchised of society. They begin small, such as simply picking the pocket of an unsuspecting stranger on the street. Each new task is greater and bolder. When that individual has completed enough tasks, when the demons have corrupted him enough, his soul is damned for all eternity."  
  
"Well, I guess that does fall into our purview," Phoebe said. "If this kid is messed up with demons, he might need our help to get away from them."  
  
"Only if he chooses to do so," Daniel said. "You can't force him."  
  
"We know," Prue said. "Free will and all that stuff. Just exactly what is it you need our help for?"  
  
"The item he took from me," Daniel said. "It's very important. It's vital I get it back as quickly as possible. As you can see, I am ill equipped to battle demons. The three of you, however, do that nearly on a daily basis. And these demons should not pose a great threat to all of you together."  
  
"This item must be awfully important," Piper said.  
  
"Oh it is, I assure you," Daniel said. "And as I said, it is vital that I get it back as soon as possible."  
  
"So, just what is this item that was taken from you?" Prue asked.  
  
"My pocket watch," Daniel said. 


	3. Chapter 3

THREE  
  
"A watch?" questioned Prue. "You want us to go through the danger of fighting demons for a watch?"  
  
"It's a very old watch," Daniel said. "It's been a family heirloom, of sorts for a very long time. Pierre Cordavanna constructed it. It is one of the few still in existence."  
  
"Pierre Cordavanna?" questioned Prue. "I thought all of his watches had been lost."  
  
"You've heard of this guy?" Piper asked her sister.  
  
"Sure, every antique dealer knows his name," Prue said. "He was the official time keeper for the Catholic church sometime in the 1500s or early 1600s. He created some of the most beautiful and accurate watches in history. It's even rumored he was specially commissioned by the Pope to create the most magnificent watch in the world. Any of his watches would be worth a fortune today."  
  
"As I said," Daniel said, "there is only a small handful still in existence. Mine is one of them. And aside from its' monetary value, the sentimental value is beyond estimation."  
  
"Still," Prue said, "it's only a watch. No matter how valuable it is, I can't see that it's worth going up against demons for. Besides, what would these demons want the watch for anyway?"  
  
"You have lovely hands," Daniel said to Phoebe, taking one of her hands in his.  
  
It was as if he hadn't even heard Prue's questions.  
  
"Thank you," Phoebe said. "I try to...."  
  
The vision hit her full force. She watched in her minds eye as a young man about her age stood around with four or five other men. They seemed to be congratulating him and patting him on the back. He appeared to be very happy with their attention. He was holding a pocket watch in one hand.  
  
Suddenly, one of the men changed into a demon. It reached down and snatched the watch from his hand and howled in victory. Before the young man could move, the demon formed an energy ball and cast it at the man. He vanished in a conflagration that left only a charred stain on the floor.  
  
"Phoebe, are you okay?" Prue asked, noticing her sisters' reaction.  
  
"Yeah," Phoebe said. "I just had a premonition."  
  
She quickly told her sisters what she had seen. Normally, the sisters would have been up in an instant, rushing out to save the innocent in danger. Instead, Prue sat at the table looking suspiciously at Daniel.  
  
"A vision you didn't have until he touched you," she said. "Maybe it was a premonition. Or maybe it was some sort of false vision he implanted to get us to do what he wants. This could all be a trap."  
  
"It is necessary that she touch something to get a premonition," Daniel said. "I simply helped to facilitate the premonition itself. I can assure you I had nothing to do with what she actually saw."  
  
"Prue," Phoebe said, "it felt like any other premonition. Besides, how can we take that chance? If there's an innocent in danger from demons, we can't just ignore it, can we?"  
  
Prue looked at Piper.  
  
"Phoebe has a point," Piper said. "Daniel hasn't done anything to show that he's a threat. And we can't just ignore an innocent in danger because we're suspicious."  
  
"Okay," Prue said. "Phoebe, do you have any idea where this supposed innocent is and when he's going to be attacked?"  
  
"I think so," Phoebe said. "I think he was in that old factory on the north part of town. The one that closed down a few years ago. And from the lengths of the shadows I'd say it was nearly sunset at the time."  
  
"Just remember something, Daniel," Prue said. "If you know who we are and what we can do, then you must also know that we don't like people who play us for fools. If you're not on the up and up about this I can promise you will be very sorry."  
  
"I assure you," Daniel said, "everything I've told you is the absolute truth."  
  
"Fine," Prue said. "Phoebe, you check the Book of Shadows and see if you can figure out what kind of demon that was. There might be a vanquishing spell or potion for it. At any rate, we need to know what we're up against.  
  
"Piper, you'll need to prepare a potion if there is one. It's still several hours until sunset so we have plenty of time. We'll leave here about two hours before sunset. That should give us plenty of time to get to the factory before they show up."  
  
"Be back as soon as I find it," Phoebe said, heading for the attic.  
  
"As for you," Prue said looking at Daniel, "you're going to stay right here where we can watch you. If this is a trap, I don't want to give you any opportunity to warn anyone that we're coming."  
  
"It would be my pleasure," Daniel said, smiling at her.  
  
Prue was uncomfortable with Daniel in the manor. True, he hadn't done anything that might show that he was a threat. But it wasn't every day that someone just came right up to them and told them he knew who they were and asked for their help. And they seemed to come up against a new enemy every week. Prue decided she was going to watch Daniel Kaminski very closely for the next few hours. 


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR  
  
Prue turned off her car and the four got out. The factory looked completely deserted. It had been closed down several years earlier when the company had gone bankrupt. Since then, it had lain unused.  
  
"These should handle any demons we run into," Piper said, handing vials to Prue and Phoebe.  
  
"The Book of Shadows said these faction demons were low level," Phoebe said. "They prey on the unfulfilled desires of people. Causing them to commit crimes that get worse and worse until the people are in so deep there's no way out. Apparently they have the ability to cause an illusion around themselves to appear human."  
  
"That's what Daniel said," Prue said, looking at Daniel.  
  
"I still don't know why you insisted on bringing him along," Piper said. "If we do encounter those demons here, he's in no condition to fight them off."  
  
"And if this is a trap," Prue said, "and we leave him at the manor alone, he'd have the opportunity to warn the demons. Like I said, I'm not taking any chances. If there's an innocent in danger, we go in and save him. If not, Daniel is going to have a lot of explaining to do."  
  
"We'd better get inside," Phoebe said. "This place looks pretty big and if we're going to find where my premonition takes place we'd better do it in a hurry."  
  
They moved into the factory as quietly as they could. They still had some time before Phoebe's premonition came to pass, but they had no way of knowing if anyone was in the factory right then. For all they knew, the demons were waiting for their hapless victim to return there.  
  
Remembering her premonition, Phoebe was able to narrow down their search where it was supposed to happen. Although none of them knew the layout of the place, it wasn't hard finding their way around. Phoebe remembered there were what appeared to be offices in the background, so they headed for the office area. Within minutes they arrived at their location.  
  
"This looks like it," Phoebe announced, looking around. "I remember that calendar on the wall. And this pipe overhead looks like the one in my premonition."  
  
"That looks like a main water pipe," Piper said. "It could run through the entire structure. Are you sure this is the place?"  
  
"Pretty sure," Phoebe said. "I wasn't concentrating on the surroundings just the people in my premonition. But I think this is the place."  
  
"Okay," Prue said, "Let's find some places to hide. If Phoebe's vision happens like it's supposed to, they won't kill the guy right away. When they show up we vanquish them and get this over with. Daniel, you stay with me. If this is trap, I want you where I can see you."  
  
Smiling, Daniel followed Prue into one of the offices. Phoebe took up a position behind a large tank and Piper moved into a small alcove that was shrouded in darkness. The area was on the outer part of the complex and they could all see the light beginning to fade outside. It wouldn't take long for the sun to set. Suddenly a light filled the area. They all looked up and saw a light outside the building shining.  
  
"It must be automated," Piper whispered to the others. "Guess they didn't disconnect the power when they shut down the plant."  
  
"Or our friends reconnected it," Prue whispered back. "Let's all be quiet. We don't want to give away our surprise prematurely."  
  
They all settled in to wait for the demons and the innocent to show up. It shouldn't be long now. Prue kept an eye on Daniel as they waited. She still didn't trust him fully. 


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE  
  
"So, did you have any trouble?" one man was asking another when six men suddenly came into the plant.  
  
"None at all," said the other man. "It was almost too easy. I don't think the old man even knew what happened. When I glanced back, he was still just walking away as if he didn't have a care in the world."  
  
"Excellent, Anthony," said the first man. "You show promise. Pretty soon you'll be a full-fledged member of the group. Then you can start sharing in all the spoils. You'll have enough money to do whatever you want."  
  
"I just want enough to start a new life somewhere," Anthony said. "I'm not interested in getting rich. Just getting enough to get out of this town."  
  
"That's easily done," the other man said. "Of course, it depends on what you got from the old man. The more things are worth, the sooner you'll get what you deserve."  
  
"I got this," Anthony said, pulling a pocket watch out of his pocket. "It looks old. I'm thinking it's an antique or something. Should be worth quite a bit."  
  
"Yes, indeed," the other man said, reaching for the watch.  
  
"Not so fast," Anthony said, pulling the watch back. "You said no matter what I got it was worth two hundred bucks. Let's see the money. Then you can have a look at the watch."  
  
"Silas, pay the man," said the second man.  
  
"Sure, Malcolm," said another of the men.  
  
He pulled out a large wad of bills. He counted out two hundred dollars and handed it to Anthony. Anthony took the money, looked at it, and then handed the watch to Malcolm. Malcolm stood looking at the watch as Anthony counted the money again.  
  
"It can't be," Malcolm said. "No one's supposed to be able to get this thing. You said you took it off the old man without any trouble?"  
  
"No trouble at all," Anthony said. "Why? Is it worth anything?"  
  
"It could be worth more than you imagine," Malcolm said, holding the watch up for the others to see. "Guys, I think we've just had a change of plans. I don't think we need Anthony any longer. If this is what I think it is, we may have just written out own ticket to the upper levels of the underworld."  
  
"I'd hold off before I cashed in that ticket if I were you," Prue said, stepping out of the office.  
  
"Intruder," Malcolm said. "Silas, take care of her. We'll take care of Anthony."  
  
Prue tapped into her telekinetic power and a pipe lying on the floor suddenly rose and flew at Silas. It struck him in the chest, impaling him. The demon howled in pain and disappeared in a sheet of flames.  
  
"Witch," hissed Malcolm.  
  
"Yeah," Piper said, stepping out of the shadows. "More than one, actually."  
  
"There's actually three of us," Phoebe said, stepping out from behind the tank. "Anthony, move away quickly. You're in a lot of danger."  
  
"What?" Anthony questioned looking around.  
  
Daniel walked out of the office behind Prue. Malcolm saw the old man and for an instant seemed to be undecided about something. Suddenly his face registered a look of recognition. He looked at Daniel and then at the watch.  
  
"The watch keeper," hissed Malcolm, looking at Daniel again. "So this is the watch. And it's mine. This stupid human gave it to me freely. It now belongs to me. And nothing can harm me."  
  
"I wouldn't say that," Piper said, raising her hands and freezing the demon.  
  
Malcolm just laughed. He suddenly changed into his demon form. He stood the same height as Anthony but had green skin. His yellow eyes shined in the shadows of the room. A long tail sprouted from his backside and it swayed slightly from side to side.  
  
"Stupid witch," Malcolm said, holding up the watch. "With this I'm invincible. You're pathetic powers are no use against me." He turned to the remaining demons. "Destroy them. They can't possibly stand against us now."  
  
The remaining men suddenly changed into demons similar to Malcolm. They began to advance on the girls. The sisters each threw their vanquishing potions and three of the demons vanished in a conflagration. Malcolm stood facing the Charmed Ones alone. He simply smiled.  
  
"You can't hurt me," he said, holding up the watch. "No one can. This watch passed freely to my hand. This pathetic human gave it to me. Now its power is mine."  
  
"It was not his to give," Daniel said, stepping up to the front. "Possessing it will afford you some protection. But it hardly makes you invincible. Return it and they may let you leave here alive."  
  
"No chance of that," Malcolm said, holding up the watch again. "Its mine now. There's no way you can take it from me."  
  
"I wouldn't say that exactly," Prue said.  
  
She tapped into her telekinetic power again and the watch suddenly sprang from Malcolm's' hand. If floated across the room and landed gently in her hand. She looked down at the face of the watch.  
  
"This is what you wanted?" she asked Daniel. "This thing doesn't even work. It's stopped at 11:04. What's so important that everyone would risk their lives for it? I want some answers and I want them fast."  
  
"You don't know," Malcolm said suddenly realizing that the girls had no concept of the watch's true nature. "You honestly have no idea what you're holding. Foolish witch. Give me back the watch. I can grant you more power than you ever dreamed of. With it, we can rule the underworld together."  
  
"Not likely," Prue said. "First, I have no desire to rule the underworld. Second, we don't make deals with demons. Third, you're about as ugly as they come. Besides, it doesn't belong to me. Like Daniel said, it's not mine to give."  
  
"Then no one shall have it," Malcolm said. "With the watch keeper dead, it can't be passed on. I will have my victory over you yet."  
  
Before anyone could move, Malcolm launched himself at Daniel. Daniel had moved to the forefront of the group and stood too far away for any of the sisters to help him. As the three turned to attack the demon, Daniel simply raised his hand. The demon froze in midair.  
  
"I may not have the watch in my possession," Daniel said, "but I am the watch keeper. After so many years, I am still able to access much of its powers. Anthony was only able to take the watch because he was destined to. And I cannot allow it to fall into the hands of one such as you."  
  
Daniel waved his hand in front of Malcolm and the demon suddenly vanished. Prue and her sisters looked at each other. Anthony stood looking around completely dumbfounded.  
  
"He will bother us no longer," Daniel said. He turned to Prue. "We have what we came for." 


	6. Chapter 6

SIX  
  
"Hold on," said Prue, holding the watch in her hand. "I want some answers. Just who the hell are you and what is so important about this watch?"  
  
Daniel just smiled.  
  
"I told you," he said. "I'm simply an old man who wanted his watch back."  
  
Daniel held out his hand and the watch simply vanished from Prue's hand. It appeared almost instantly in his hand. He looked at it lovingly.  
  
"Only, this is no ordinary watch," he continued. "This is perhaps the most important item in the world. With it, a person can protect all mankind. Or destroy it."  
  
"Hang on a second," said Prue. "How can a watch destroy mankind? It's just a watch. It tells time. That's what a watch does."  
  
"No my dear," Daniel said. "This watch is much more than that. It is very old. Quite possibly the oldest watch in the world. You've said as much."  
  
"You mean it really is worth some money?" asked Anthony.  
  
"Young man," Daniel said, "this watch is worth more than all the money in the world. It is, quite literally, priceless."  
  
"I'm confused," said Phoebe. "You're not a witch. You aren't a demon. Just what are you?"  
  
"I'm the keeper of the watch," said Daniel. "You see, in 46 B.C.E. Julius Caesar made one of the first attempts to produce an accurate calendar. While his efforts were fruitful, there were some significant errors in the calendar he produced. It was the Julian calendar and it was used for many years.  
  
"Between 1511 and 1563, numerous efforts were made to correct these errors. In 1582, Pope Gregory XIII finally produced the Gregorian calendar, the one we use today. It is for all intents and purposes the most accurate calendar possible. The commission given by the Council of Trent in 1563 was very simple. Correlate all of the known writings at the time and produce an accurate calendar, which they did."  
  
"What does all this have to do with that watch?" asked Prue.  
  
"Their commission was much more exhaustive than just producing a calendar," Daniel said. "The Catholic Church wanted not only an accurate calendar, but an accurate account of history since the Creation. That, in part, was what helped produce the Gregorian calendar."  
  
"You mean they were able to calculate everything back to the beginning of time?" Piper asked.  
  
"Precisely," Daniel said. "This watch is the most significant culmination of that work. With it, the world is safe so long as it remains in the proper hands. In the wrong hands, it could bring about Armageddon. The end of the world."  
  
No one spoke. None of them could fully understand how a simple watch could destroy the world. 


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN  
  
"You don't believe me," Daniel said.  
  
"That's a little hard to swallow," said Prue.  
  
"Let me explain," said Daniel. "The commissions that produced the Gregorian calendar did their work admirably. They were able to accurately calculate a timeline back to the beginning of Creation. And helped produce the calendar we use today.  
  
"But there was a young man on one of those commissions. Very young and very excited at being selected for this honorable task. Through no fault of his own, he made an almost inconsequential error in his calculations. An error of only a single hour. In all the thousands of centuries of history, such an error would seem less than insignificant when compared to them."  
  
"Okay," said Piper. "So he made a mistake of one hour. Like you said, not such a big deal in the grand scheme of things,"  
  
"Exactly," said Daniel. "But that single hour has become the most important hour in the entire history of humanity. This watch," he looked lovingly at the watch again, "contains that one hour. The one-hour missing from history, if you will."  
  
"That's why it reads 11:04," said Phoebe.  
  
"Yes," said Daniel. "All of the magic, the caring, the goodness of humanity is contained in this watch. So long as this hour remains, history is incomplete. Without this missing hour, evil can never truly triumph over good.  
  
"There have been many instances in history where good was nearly overwhelmed by evil. Only to have good suddenly recover and defeat that evil. It is the magic of this one-hour that makes all that possible. Once this hour passes, the balance that sustains good will be gone. History will come to an end."  
  
"Whoa," said Anthony. "You're telling me that because I stole that watch, I nearly destroy the world?"  
  
"Yes," Daniel said. "If you had started this watch, humanity's last fifty six minutes would have ticked away. Giving evil the opportunity it needed to destroy all that good has worked for over the millennium."  
  
"Hey, I never meant to hurt anyone," said Anthony. "I didn't think a watch was that important."  
  
"I know," said Daniel. "You're really a good and decent man, Anthony. A man who simply lost his way. But someone who has now found his way back to the right path. It's the reason you were chosen."  
  
"Chosen?" questioned Prue. "Chosen for what?"  
  
"I'm very old," said Daniel. "For two hundred twelve years I've protected the watch from the evil that would use it to destroy mankind. The magic of time is irresistible to all creatures, mortal or immortal. Even Piper with her ability to freeze time can only do so for the merest fraction of a moment.  
  
"My wife passed on a very long time ago. Since her death, this watch has given my life meaning. But it is time for me to rest now. To pass on the responsibility as the keeper of the watch to another. You are that one, Anthony. You have been chosen to be the new keeper of the watch."  
  
"Wait a minute," said Anthony, "you got the wrong guy. I'm a long way from being this keeper of the watch or whatever you call it. There has to be someone else who's a better choice. Someone who is more deserving of it."  
  
"No," said Daniel. "The magic in the watch searches out the most deserving person alive. It's why you stole it. The magic has chosen you to be the new keeper. It is a responsibility like no other in the world."  
  
"Yeah, but how am I going to protect it?" asked Anthony. "I'm just a regular guy. I don't have any powers like you or them. Heck, if it wasn't for you guys, those demons would have killed me and taken that watch from me."  
  
"The magic as I said," said Daniel, "is irresistible to any creature. It's magic will protect you. And you, in turn, will use it's magic to protect it. Once you have accepted this responsibility, the magic will pass from me to you. And I will get the rest I've earned over the past two centuries."  
  
"Accepted?" questioned Anthony. "I thought you said I had been chosen?"  
  
"You have," said Daniel. "But like so many responsibilities, no one can force you to accept it. You must do so willingly, voluntarily. Otherwise the magic is of no use to you."  
  
"And if I refuse?" asked Anthony.  
  
"I can't answer that," said Daniel. "No one has ever refused."  
  
Anthony looked at the girls and then at Daniel. He was being asked to accept the most awesome responsibility in history. The protection of the entire human race. 


	8. Chapter 8

EIGHT  
  
"If I do," Anthony said, "those demons won't be able to take the watch from me?"  
  
'They can't," said Phoebe. "We vanquished them."  
  
"No one will be able to harm you ever again," Daniel said. "As I said, no one can resist the magic of time. Until it is time for a new keeper to be chosen, no one can take the watch from you by force. It can only be given away freely. Your only responsibility will be to safeguard the watch until it is time for a new keeper to accept the responsibility."  
  
Anthony thought for a moment. No one had really relied on him for anything. No one had ever trusted him with anything of any importance. And now he had the chance to be responsible for the most important task a person could do.  
  
"I guess I don't have a lot of choice," Anthony said finally.  
  
"Of course you do," replied Daniel. "All humans have free will."  
  
"That's not what I meant," said Anthony. "I know I can say no. But what happens if I do? Someone like those demons might get hold of the watch. Then where would we be?"  
  
"Then you will accept the responsibility?" asked Daniel.  
  
"I guess so," said Anthony. "I mean, if I've been chosen, who am I to argue with magic?'  
  
"Good," said Daniel. "I would ask only a single favor of you. I have been alone for a very long time. As I said, my wife passed away many years ago. If I could have only a single minute of the time from this watch. One moment to see my wife again. Before I go on to my reward."  
  
"It seems like so little to ask," said Prue. "He has been at this a long time. And it seems he should be rewarded for his faithfulness."  
  
"It only seems fair," said Piper.  
  
"I think you should give him his minute," Phoebe said to Anthony.  
  
Anthony's brow furrowed. It was clear he was caught in the midst of a dilemma.  
  
"I'd like to say yes," said Anthony to Daniel. "But how can I? If this watch is as important as you say - if it's the only safeguard against the end of the human race - how can I give away even one minute? Like you said, it might seem inconsequential in the grand scheme of things. But you also said it was the most important hour in human history. If that's true, I don't have the right to give it away. Even to someone who's protected it all these years. I'm sorry, Daniel. I can't."  
  
Daniel smiled at Anthony.  
  
"Don't apologize," said Daniel. "That was the final test. To make sure you were the right choice to be my successor. And you're right. These fifty-six minutes are too precious to waste on even a moment of happiness even for me. I'm only one man. I don't have the right to take even a second from all humanity."  
  
He turned to the sisters.  
  
"Thank you for your help," he said. "My task is now complete. And I will get the long deserved rest I've longed for. I wish you well, Charmed Ones."  
  
He noticed tears in the sisters' eyes.  
  
"Don't weep for me," he said, smiling. "My beloved waits for me on the other side. We will be together again for all eternity. I don't regret the past or what's happened. But I will be glad to lay my burdens aside."  
  
He handed the watch to Anthony.  
  
"You are now the keeper of the watch," he said. "Guard it well. You will live a long prosperous life. And you will be rewarded for your faithful service."  
  
Without another word, Daniel turned and walked away from the four. They simply watched him go, knowing they would never see him again.  
  
"Well," said Anthony, looking at the watch, "I guess I'd better be going, too. It seems I have a new job."  
  
"What will you do?" Piper asked.  
  
"I don't know," said Anthony. "I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do or where I'm supposed to go."  
  
"I imagine that won't be much of a problem," Prue said. "I'm sure that whatever you're supposed to do, you'll be told. Somehow. Magic can be like that sometimes. You just take care of yourself. We're all counting on you."  
  
"You, too," said Anthony. "Maybe we'll meet again some day."  
  
"I hope so," said Phoebe.  
  
Anthony turned and walked in the same direction that Daniel had gone. Within moments, he, too, had vanished from the girls' sight. 


	9. Chapter 9

NINE  
  
"It's kind of scary," said Phoebe once the girls had returned to the manor, "knowing how close we came to destroying everything. If that demon had started the watch, we might not have been able to stop it in time."  
  
"I think it was too greedy to think about that," Prue said. "All it could think of was the power it would get from that watch. I guess Daniel wasn't a threat after all. I'm kind of sorry for the way I treated him. He was trying to protect all humanity and I treated him like he was another demon."  
  
"I'm sure he understood," Piper said. "After more than two hundred years I'm sure he understands that some people are overly cautious."  
  
"Well, I have a right to be," Prue protested. "Let's face it, most of the things that come to the manor are demons trying to destroy us. How was I supposed to know he was actually protecting mankind? He really didn't tell us a whole lot before we got the watch back for him."  
  
"I wonder why he didn't just go get it himself?" Phoebe wondered. "Whatever he did to that demon he didn't have any trouble doing it. Why would he need our help to get the watch back?"  
  
"Maybe that one trick was all he had," Piper suggested. "He did intimate that he had to be holding the watch to access its powers. Maybe since Prue was holding it he could only do it once. That wouldn't have been much against five demons."  
  
"Maybe it was because of Anthony," Prue offered. "I'm sure he didn't know that demons really existed before that. Maybe it was to show him what was really in the world. To help him agree to take the watch."  
  
"Well, whatever the reason," Phoebe said, "he was right about one thing. Those faction demons were not much of a threat to us. It was hardly a battle."  
  
"I'm not complaining," Prue said. "After all the powerful ones we've come up against it was nice to face ones who were easy to vanquish. I wish there were more like that."  
  
"If there were," Piper said, "there would be no need for the Charmed Ones, would there?"  
  
"And that would be a bad thing?" Prue asked.  
  
"Maybe not," Piper said. "But we can't change things. We just have to do the best we can and hope we can make a difference."  
  
"Think I'll go check the Book of Shadows," Phoebe said.  
  
"For what?" Prue asked.  
  
"To see if there's an entry on the watch keeper," Phoebe said. "If there is, we need to update it to. If there isn't, I think we should add one. Someone in the future might need to help him again. They should know what the whole deal is about."  
  
"That's a good idea," Piper said. "Well, I guess I should start dinner. It's been a long day."  
  
"Yes it has," Prue said. "Come on, Pheebs. I'll help you with the entry."  
  
Piper went into the kitchen to start dinner while Prue and Phoebe went up to the attic to check the Book of Shadows.  
  
The End  
  
My sincerest thank you to everyone who was kind enough to post a review to this story. I appreciate hope everyone enjoyed the story and I appreciate those who take time out of their busy schedules to let me know what they thought.  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed" stories at my website, . You can also post your own "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


End file.
